Without You
by JustEnjoyTheShow13
Summary: Jeff realizes he has feelings for Nick deep down, just at the wrong time. Niff. Klaine. Better than the summary. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I really like this pairing for some odd, insane reason. Lol! Oh well, hope you like this 1st chapter:) Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters involved. I also don't own the song "Without You" by R5, which this is mainly based off of a little. (This isn't a songfic, though.) You'll see the song in a later chapter:)**

"I'm leaving."

Jeff froze. "W-what do you mean?" Jeff was confused. Spring break isn't for a few weeks.

"My dad got a new job in Cincinnati. Today was my last day," Nick said, sadly. "My family's outside. I've g-gotta go, Jeff"

"What about the the zero-tolerance bullying policy?"

Nick had came to Dalton for the same reason Kurt had- to escape the bullying. Except Nick's bullying was worse. Nick was from the small town Sterlington, Georgia. People there were even less accepting than they were here. The final straw was when Nick was almost beat to death by the football players at school. A week later, as soon as Nick was out of the hospital, his family moved to Westerville, Ohio. Soon, Nick was enrolled in Dalton. He arrived with a broken bones, cuts and bruises everywhere. All the other students were too scared to talk to Nick. All except Jeff. Jeff walked right up to Nick and introduced himself. They've been friends ever since.

"My parents found another boarding school with a zero-tolerance bullying policy. It's called Orwell."

Before the brunette could take a step towards the door, he was enveloped into a tight hug by the blonde. "Your my best friend, Nick. Please stay in touch..." Jeff was practically begging on his knees.

"Bye..."

And with that, Nick was gone. Jeff plopped down onto his bed.

What had come over him? That was definitely not _just_ a friendly hug. But Nick _is _just a friend. And Jeff's straight... maybe. He's been out with girls, dated girls, liked girls, and kissed girls. But when he was with them, he felt...

_Empty_

_Lonely_

_Bored_

But with _Nick,_ he felt happy. Awe. Maybe even l-

_No._

It can't be that. He's straight.

He looked down at his pillow. It was soaked with silent tears. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying.

What's happening to him?

_Get it together, Jeff!_

Why is he crying over Nick? He's had a few friends move away before, even farther than 3 hours later. So why is he crying over Nick?

_Love_

The Nick-like voice in the back of his mind was right. He was just too scared to admit it.

He was in love with his best friend.

_He was in love with Nick._

It's not like he's ever been in a serious relationship with a girl, let alone _done anything._ When the other Warblers talked about girls and "How far they went", Jeff was never actually interested. He always didn't pay attention or went and talked to Nick.

Nick and himself _have_ been friends since freshman year, when Nick showed up.

Maybe he _is _bi. He's never actually thought of it before.

_Shit._ Jeff's got to do something about this epiphany now!

He looks at the clock. 6:00pm.

_ShitShitShit!_ Nick's long gone now. Jeff hadn't even realized that he'd been laying there thinking for 2 hours.

Jeff curses more, realizing he's 2 hours too late. He needs a plan.

Jeff remembers a memory from roughly a month ago and the gears in his head start turning.

_That's it!_

Jeff reaches out for the first piece of paper he can find and gets to work.

**A/N2: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed that! It would have been a oneshot, but my mind kept getting more and more ideas, so this is going to be 5 or 6 chapters maybe.**

**I'd really love constructive criticism and reviews. No Flames, Though**

**Also, tell me if there's something else you want me to write.**

**-Madison**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! Well, here's chapter 2! (I've counted the chapters and there will probably be like 7 or so.) I was so happy when I left for an hour, and when I came back I had 4 story alerts and a review.**

**Also, Page Bynder/Melissa Ace, please sign in next timeXD lol. Also go read her new Glee story (It involves Jeff and it's hilarious. I helped:))**

**I want to thank my Beta, Dracolovesme, for checking the story. Go read her HP stuff, if you like M fics. (She likes writing dirty stuff;))**

**Sorry this is so long. Lol. Read the AN at the bottom for announcements. On with the story.**

It's a week later when Jeff's plan is all set. Now all he needs is the last piece.

He sees Blaine and Kurt walking down the hall, holding hands.

"Blaine! BLAINE! BLAINE ANDERSON! BLAINE EL-"

Blaine stops and stares at Jeff, fuming.

".?" Blaine said, between gritted teeth. "This had better be freaking important because I'm busy right now." he said, motioning to Kurt.

Blaine and Kurt had officially been together for a little over a month. The story of how it happened happens to be epic, fluffy, and all things Klainey. But that's a story for another time...

"This _is _really important" whispered Jeff. "I need to talk to you, alone." Jeff said, looking at Kurt.

Blaine could hear the urgency in Jeff's voice. He whispered something to Kurt. Kurt nodded and left, saying he was getting a phone call.

"Ok, _Jeff,_ what is so important?" Blaine hissed, obviously still pissed.

"So I don't really know how to say this but," Jeff said, nervously, "I-I'm b-b-bi." Jeff whispered the last part almost inaudible.

Blaine looked shocked for a few moments, but then became puzzled.

"I still don't get what this has to do with me..." A light bulb went off in Blaine's head. "OH!" Blaine's eyes went wide, "Jeff, it's ok. I mean, who wouldn't fall in love with me? But I'm with Kurt now so I-"Blaine was nearly shouting by then.

"Shut the hell up!" Jeff looked around the hall nervously. Only Blaine would jump to the conclusion of himself. He really is oblivious. No wonder it took Kurt and Blaine forever to go out.

"It's not you I'm in love with, _Blaine_, it's someone else. Not everything is about you, _Blaine._" Jeff said sharply. He was irritated now. This was already embarrassing enough to confess, he didn't need Blaine making it worse.

Blaine could see his irritation and decided not to push it anymore than he already had. He could see how much courage it took Jeff to say what he already had. "Oh... so what do you need my help with?"

"Well," Jeff said, proudly, "I was hoping you could help me with a song. I want you to record the drums, bass, and backing vocals on my laptop so that I can play it while I'm singing." Jeff smiled at the idea.

While everyone knew Blaine could play bass and sing, few knew he could play the drums. Jeff had overheard him one day while he was walking past the band room a few months ago. He heard the drums to "Paint it Black" played perfectly.

Now Blaine was becoming curious. Trying to be kind, Blaine put it in the nicest way possible. "If you don't mind me asking, who's the person you're serenading?"

This was the question Jeff had been dreading and was trying to avoid at all costs. It's uh.. well...promise not to tell _anyone_," Blaine nodded. "It's.. uh.. Nick."

If Blaine was shocked before, than this was off the charts. Yes, Nick was gay. And yes Jeff and Nick have been best friends for a while, but Blaine still found it shocking.

"Y-yeah sure. I'll help. What song were you planning on singing?" Jeff could tell Blaine was still shocked. He tried to play it off as nothing, but Jeff could tell.

Blaine also looked excited.

If there was one thing he liked more than his gallons of hair gel, it was love and singing.

"I... uh.. kinda wrote m-my own song..." Jeff was, for some odd reason, scared Blaine would laugh, or Blaine wouldn't like the song.

"That's amazing, Jeff! Why don't you bring me a copy in my dorm later so I can learn it. We can practice tomorrow during free period and record it later in the evening. I imagine you want this to happen as soon as possible." Blaine said the last part while waggling his eyebrows up and down then winking. Jeff could feel all the blood rush to his face.

"That sounds good."

But before leaving, Jeff added with a smirk, "Oh and Anderson? I don't think you have room to talk about timing. You took an eternity with Kurt. So long, in-fact, that all the Warblers had started a bet."

Blaine stood there, surprised at the blondes comeback.

Jeff went back to his room, smiling, and got back to work.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter:)**

**I wanted to let you guys know the next chapter will most likely be posted this weekend. Also follow me on tumblr**

**My tumblr is www. Justenjoytheshow13. tumblr. Com (without the spaces.)**

**Ill be posting a sneak peek of the next chapter tonight possibly (and future sneak peeks) And I'll answer any questions and maybe even do some drabbles.**

**One last thing! There's a poll on my profile about some one shots for this story. GO VOTE!**

**Review/Favorite/Whatever and Vote and you can have some of Kurt's magical cookies (Extra if you get the reference thereXD)**

**-Madison**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! New chapter(I did not expect to get it up this fast. Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts! It means a lot. More reviews=fast update( and trust me with one of the chapters, you'll want one;)) **

**So the other day I was listening to my iPod, and I stumbled across this one song. It was basically this story in a song. I'm going to be using it soon in a chapter. I haven't told Page Bynder, and it makes her madXD.**

**FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR AND GO DO A POLL ABOUT THIS STORY AND ONESHOTS. (Both on my profile)**

**In my opinion, I think this chapter sucks, but idk. Tell me if ya like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Also, I don't own Hanover, Justin, Spencer, or Danny. CP Coulter does:) READ HER STORY. NOW.:)**

_Meanwhile..._

Kurt had felt a vibration coming from his phone while Blaine was telling him he needed to talk to Jeff privately. He figured he would find out from Blaine soon enough, so he left to take the call.

Kurt quickly pressed the talk button and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hi, Kurt. It's Nick."_

Kurt was confused. He barely knew Nick. Why was Nick calling him?

"H-hi... what's up?" It sounded awkward and forced. Kurt felt embarrassed.

"_Umm... I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Jeff for me. He's been... different. It's really worrying me. If you find anything out of the ordinary, could you just... t-tell me_?"

Kurt noted that Nick sounded on the verge of tears. He also noticed Nick cared a lot for being_ just a friend. _Maybe even a little too much...

Kurt, doing what he does best, decided to pry. "Something going on between you two?" Kurt was smirking.

There was a long, awkward silence on the other end of the line. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Nick answered, his voice shaky. "_N-no, Kurt, we're just friends_." Nick sounded bitter by the end.

If Nick could see Kurt, he would see that Kurt was making his famous _bitch, please_ face. "Really... Because I saw the way you looked at him. Even if there's nothing going on, I _know_ you have feelings for him."

" _Ok! Ok! Yes, I lo-like Jeff!" _Nick then added_, "Just... just keep it to yourself... please_."

Nick doubted Kurt would be able to keep it in for long. As long as Kurt didn't tell Jeff, Nick thought he would be safe.

Kurt's one of the biggest gossipers in Dalton, aside from Trent. When you got those two in a room together, expect all your secrets to no longer be secrets.

"Ok, I won't. I promise." Nick couldn't tell if Kurt was being sincere or sarcastic, so he left it at that. "But, Nick, you shouldn't go fawning after a straight guy. It only leads to heartbreak. I should know."

"_I know. That's one reason I was a little glad to be leaving. Don't get me wrong, I loved Dalton and everyone there. It was just getting really hard to handle, all this unrequited love_." The brunette sounded close to tears again. "_Thanks, Kurt_."

"No problem." Kurt was just about to hang up, when he had a question. "Nick?"

"_Yeah_?"

"Why'd you call me? Why didn't you pick someone from Hanover like Justin, Spencer or Danny. You and I barely spoke a few words to each other."

Nick chuckled. "_Blaine used to talk about you all the time. It was starting to get ridiculous. He talked about how perfect, trustful and caring you were, even though you gossip like a 14 year old girl. Plus, Jeff's not really friendly with any of his house members_."

Kurt was blushing. Thank god Nick couldn't see Kurt. "Oh... well, bye."

"_Bye_."

Kurt pushed end and put the phone back in his pocket. How was he supposed to keep this from Blaine? They told each other _everything_.

Kurt shook the thought away as he walked to the cafeteria to join Blaine for dinner.

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**TAKE THE POLL AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR FOR UPDATES!**

**REVIEWWWW:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy Guys! Sorry this chapter took a little longer, my beta couldn't check this the other day. And yesterday it wouldn't let me upload. Also, next chapter will be Wedsnesday(possibly Tuesday, if I get a lot of reviews;)) because of schoolwork and crap. This is another iffy chapter, and it's really short. It's mainly a filler The next chapter is one of my favorites, because I love the song I'm going to use and it fits perfectly. It's killing Page because I won't tell herXD. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any characters involved.**

**Also: GO VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE, IT HAS TO DO WITH THIS STORY. AND FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR. THERE WILL BE UPDATES AND POSSIBLY SNEAK PEEKS AND ASK ME STUFF AND SEND ME DRABBLES. **

"Spill it, Kurt."

"I don't know what you're talking about."Kurt chimed.

"Kurt, I know that face. Spill it. It's killing you not telling anyone." Blaine was right. It _was _killing Kurt.

"I can't say. It's not my secret to share."

Blaine looked at him in astonishment. Kurt Hummel, biggest gossiper in school, was actually keeping a secret. This must be big. Or personal.

"So..." Kurt said, trying to change the topic, "What did Jeff want to talk to you about?" Kurt was quite curious now that he knew Nick's feelings.

"Nope, not so fast. I'm not telling you." Blaine was annoyed. How could Kurt not tell his gossip, yet expect him to spill Jeff's secret? "I assume it's a really good one because I haven't seen your face like this since you saw Thad making out with with that guy." That was a funny story. Kurt had spread it to Trent, who spread it to all the warblers, who spread it to the whole school. Thad wouldn't give Kurt or Trent any auditions or solos for weeks.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Kurt felt guilty. This was so unlike him."So you know that phone call I got while you were talking to Jeff? It was Nick. He asked me to keep an eye on Jeff because Jeff was acting different. I asked why he was so concerned and I jokingly asked if he had a little crush on Jeff. Nick denied it at first, but I could tell he was lying. I asked again, and then he admitted it. I felt a little bad for forcing it out of him. Then, I warned him not to fall for a straight guy because _been-there, done-that_."

The whole thing was rushed and sloppy, unlike Kurt's normal eloquent speech. All that mattered was that Blaine caught it all and was internally freaking out.

_Shit!_

_Should I tell Jeff?_

_Would it get Jeff's hopes up if Nick followed Kurt's advice and gave up?_

_Why would Kurt give the advice when he didn't know about Jeff?_

Kurt noticed Blaine's facial expressions. "Blaine, you look as if you've seen a ghost. Are you ok?"

"Shit, Kurt, you messed it up. You had it all wrong." Kurt was upset by this. What did he do wrong? All he did was give some friendly advice.

Once Blaine was capable of speaking again, he told Kurt what Jeff said. "I really hope Nick doesn't take your advice. Jeff's screwed if he does."

Kurt felt horrible now. He basically squashed Nick's last shred of hope. And now he may have ruined a relationship between two friends. He should have checked if Jeff was _actually_ straight. He just assumed because Jeff never said anything. But Kurt figures that's not something to bring up in a normal conversation. 'Hey, Kurt! Can I borrow your algebra 2 notes? Oh, by the way, I'm bi?' That would just be plain awkward.

"I-I have to call Nick." Kurt still seemed out of it.

"No! Kurt, you can't! I _promised _ Jeff. Just tell Nick not to give up yet and hang in there. Don't say anything about Jeff.

Both boys were still shocked at the other boy's news. They've _got_ to do something!

Kurt stood up, gave Blaine a quick kiss, and went to his dorm to call Nick, hoping it wasn't too late.

**Hope you liked it!**

**GO VOTE!**

**GO FOLLOW ME!**

**-Madison**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! New chapter! Yay! You guys might hate me after this one... lol. Next chapter either tomorrow or Friday. So the song in this chapter is called "Last Song" by Dave Days. (Listen to it while the lyrics part come in. It's amazing) This chapter is really long! :D So when the singing part does come, here's your key:**

_Underline Italics: Nick singing_

_**Bold italics: Jeff singing**_

_**Bold Underline Italics: Both**_

**It's like "Maybe this Time" on Glee where they are both singing the song, just at different times and different places.**

**I see some of you guys voted on my servey. Lol. I'll get to work on the oneshots after this. There will be I think 3 more chapters after this. The last one is a kind of epilogue.**

**I also got tumblr followers:) Ask me questions and stuff. I wanna get to know my readers:)**

**Go read Page's Glee story(Jeff's in it and it's hilarious. And I helped:)) http :/ www. Fanfiction. Net /r /6983339/ (without spaces)**

**Hahaha so... I hope you like it?**

_Maybe Kurt was right_

This was the only thought swimming around in Nick's mind...

Ever since Nick talked to Kurt, he had been ignoring all his phone. He was laying on his side, looking at a picture of himself and Jeff from a few months ago.

Nick sometimes wished he could go back. Sometimes he's glad he can't.

_Maybe Kurt was right._

He had the same thought over and over. It wouldn't leave him alone. It was agonizing.

But the tears wouldn't come.

He had tried to cry, tried to get all the emotion out, but he couldn't. He felt emotionally torn and wanted to cry, but he just couldn't.

Nick grabbed his phone. He had 10 missed calls 27 new text messages. They were all from Kurt. All, but one. He didn't dare open open any of them, especially the one from a certain blonde. That wouldn't help him forget. He became frustrated soon, and just threw the phone to the ground.

Nick grabbed his Ipod and looked through his play-list of angsty teenage angst music.

He found the one. The perfect one. He let it play, and as the opening verse started, he sang along. He put all the emotion he was bottling up inside into the song.

_This has been going on._

_Each second I look you're gone._

_You're not calling._

_It's time for me to move on._

_My friends were right all along._

_You keep falling away._

_As much as I make believe,_

_You're not really here with me._

_What was I thinking, from the beginning?_

_You didn't care at all._

_So here's you're last song._

_oO0Oo_

Jeff and Blaine had just finished practicing Jeff's song. It was amazing. It was filled with raw emotion and passion. Blaine thought Nick would love it. _Hopefully._

"Jeff you did great. I'm _sure _Nick is going to love it." Blaine said, with a wink.

_What in the hell? What's that supposed to mean?_

Blaine started packing up when Jeff stopped him.

"Uh...I was hoping we could...uh...sing this other song I...stumbled upon yesterday." The truth was he didn't "stumble" on it. He had been downloading Nick's sad playlist that was left on Jeff's laptop to his own Ipod. He listened to all 97 songs on repeat all day long. He got to one of them and listened to the lyrics over and over again. He found it was perfect. Jeff wanted to express his emotions and this was the perfect song.

Even though Jeff appeared confident, he was the farthest from it. He was frightened inside. He was scared Nick wouldn't like the song. Or him. Just because Nick is gay, doesn't mean he automatically has to like Jeff. There's plenty of other gay and bi boys at Dalton. Jeff didn't even know if he was on Nick's radar.

Little did he know, he was the _only_ person on Nick's radar.

"Yeah, Jeff."

Blaine became confused and scared as he saw the song Jeff handed him. "A-any particular reason you're...singing this song?" Blaine tried to play it off nonchalantly, but the falter at the beginning gave him away.

"I-I just need to...let all my emotion out." Alright, so _some _of the lyrics don't fit his situation exactly, but certain lyrics were dead-on.

Blaine seemed nervous about the parts that didn't match Jeff's situation. _There's definetley something going on, and Blaine knows._

"Just...just do your parts, Blaine."

Jeff picked up his guitar and began to sing

_**I can't leave it all behind,**_

_**Or take another chance to find you.**_

_**No where in sight.**_

_**Going to the movies alone,**_

_**Every scene that's shown**_

_**Reminds me of you**_

_**Giving up's not easy.**_

_**It's hard enough just saying.**_

_**As much as I make believe, **_

_**You're not really here with me.**_

_**What was I thinking, from the beginning?**_

_**You didn't care at all.**_

_**All that's left are the memories,**_

_Constantly haunting me_

_I'm giving up._

_**It's time to grow up.**_

_**You're not around**_

_And we're not in love_

_Laying around in this hotel room,_

_**Too much to think about, nothing to do**_

_**She's not coming back.**_

_**She's not coming back.**_

_**She's not coming back.**_

_**She's not coming back.**_

_**She's not coming back.**_

_**As much as I make believe,**_

_**Something inside of me**_

_**Has got me hoping,**_

_Got me thinking,_

_**Who am I to assume?**_

_**This love is crazy,**_

_**Unpredictable, maybe**_

_**You'll melt my heart,**_

_Like you did from the start_

_**All over again, like it's not the end.**_

_So here's your last song._

_**Yeah we made it out.**_

_Yeah we made it out._

_**Yeah we made it out.**_

_Yeah we made it out._

_**Yeah we made it out.**_

_Yeah we made it out._

_**Yeah we made it out.**_

Jeff sat, breathless, with hot tears threatening to pour from his eyes.

"Jeff..." He could hear the sympathy in his voice, but he didn't want it. Blaine was talking to him like he was a freaking child.

Jeff wasn't giving up on Nick... Not yet.

Jeff picked up his music and went to his room, where the tears started to fall.

_oO0Oo_

Nick sat on his bed, choking on loud sobs. He had the picture against his chest and let the music play. He was too emotionally and physically drained to care what song came on next.

He was going to cut all ties with Jeff. He was going to cut all ties with Dalton. He was going to forget everything about his old life and start fresh.

In a spark of passion, he threw the picture of Jeff and himself against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces with a loud shattering noise. He grabbed his phone and deleted Kurt, Blaine, Jeff, and anyone else from Dalton's numbers and messages.

Once the adrenaline rush was over, he put the phone back down and plopped himself face-first onto his bed.

He let out a scream into his pillow and, finally, the tears came.

**AN: *Don't kill me* D:**

**Reviews are like crack o.O I want feedback:)**

**Please review, vote, and follow:)**

**-Madison**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy/stressed from school. I got this out sooner than I thought. **

**My Beta told me she hated me multiple times when she read this. I would, too. But, don't worry, the next chapter gets happy:)**

**Did I tell you guys I started drawing art for this story? Yeah, I probably ddn't because it sucks...**

**Oh, and I'm happy:) I have 30 reviews, 10 tumblr followers and almost 700 visitors:) Thanks guys:) It means a lot.**

**GO FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR(Link on profile)**

Jeff was nervous.

He was all set up and ready to sing to Nick. There's just one problem.

Nick wasn't answering his Skype.

Jeff also tried to call and text him. He still got no answer.

He messaged him using the Skype chat option:

**Jeff: Nick?**

**Jeff: Nick?**

**Jeff: NICK?**

**Jeff: This is really important! Stop avoiding me and answer my calls!**

**Jeff: Please...**

Jeff got no reply. He hoped Nick was just busy and had left his Skype on without signing out. He hoped he wasn't being ignored.

Little did Jeff know, Nick _was _on the computer. He was sitting alone in his bedroom trying _not_ to give into the messages. He sat in silence watching as message after message popped up onto the screen. It hurt him not to answer Jeff. He had stayed strong up until the last message.

_Please..._

It wasn't a normal please or an asking please. No, it was a _desperate_ please. It was as if Jeff's life was depending on this one conversation. Even though it would seem like just one lousy word to someone else, it said thousands of things to Nick.

Nick sighed with defeat and typed a reply.

**Nick: Yes?**

**Jeff: Please, Nick, just answer the next call.**

Nick did as he was told and pressed the answer button. He didn't say anything. He just stared at Jeff.

Jeff had his guitar strapped across his back. He was also dressed nicely. He wasn't necessarily dressed up, but he had changed out of his Dalton slacks and into something nicer than his usual ripped jeans and t shirt.

Nick was confused, anxious, and terrified, all at the same time. He had no clue in hell what Jeff was doing.

Jeff was keeping a straight face and giving nothing away. He wanted Nick to be surprised. He wasn't the best secret-keeper.

Jeff took a calm, yet shaky, breath.

Kurt and Blaine had texted him some encouraging words.

_Courage_

_If Blaine can do this, so can I._

Once Jeff's nerves settled,he started talking.

"Listen, Nick. I know I've been acting a little... err, strange lately, but it's nothing to worry about. I-I'm perfectly fine."

And the nerves were back.

"Hopefully happy soon." Jeff smiled, slightly, gaining more courage. "And there's something I wanted to tell you. Something I realized recently... And I'm going to tell you by singing."

Nick noticed how nervous Jeff was. Jeff was _never_ nervous. He was one of the most confident people Nick knew. Nick had only ever seen Jeff nervous once in his life. It was when Jeff told his last girlfriend he-

Nick's breath hitched. All thoughts in his mind had frozen. He could tell his jaw had already dropped and the song hadn't even started.

_HolyFreakingShitThere'sNoWayThisIsHappening._

Nick didn't know whether to be jumping for joy like a giddy school girl or be back in his depressing mood. He shut his mouth and put on a poker-face of no emotion. No need to jump to conclusions. He wasn't even sure if Jeff was _actually_ doing this. He needed to get his emotions in check. They're all over the place.

Jeff started playing as Nick stared, wide-eyed.

_You're on my mind,_

_Every night._

_And in the morning when I wake._

_Don't leave me lonely._

_Can you just hold me_

_Together before I wake?_

_I just can't breath _

_Without you, without you._

_I'm so lonely_

_Without you, without you._

_I just can't be _

_Without you, without you._

_Cause today,_

_You are all I need._

_There is something_

_I see in your eyes,_

_Oh and it gives me butterflies._

_I just can't stop thinking,_

_You make me weaken._

_Don't you know I will be true?_

_I just can't breath_

_Without you, without you._

_I'm so lonely _

_Without you, without you._

_I just can't be _

_Without you, without you._

_Cause today,_

_You are all I need._

_I'm goin' crazy without you._

_I'm goin' crazy without you._

_I'm goin' crazy without you._

_I'm goin' crazy without you._

_I'm goin' crazy without you._

_I'm goin' crazy without you._

_I'm goin' crazy without you._

_I just can't breath_

_Without you, without you._

_I'm so lonely _

_Without you, without you._

_I just can't be _

_Without you, without you._

_Cause today,_

_You are all I need._

Jeff finished the song smiling at the shocked brunette. Jeff waited for Nick's reaction as he put his guitar away.

The brunette sat emotionless. But, inside, he could feel the tears about to spill over.

"I-I'm sorry, J-Jeff. I-I gotta g-go."

**I know, I'm evil :D My beta has told me on multiple occasions.**

**It gets better next time**

**-Madison**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay! I'm not gonna waste any time and just get right to the story**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

Jeff slammed his laptop shut, and flung it somewhere on the floor. Somehow he managed to find his way to his bed through his blinding tears.

He had made an ass out of himself. Nick didn't like him back. Ok, so _maybe_ he was stupid enough to actually think Nick would 100% like him back. He was just a giant dumb-ass sometimes... He was being too cocky and had his hopes up too high. He didn't dream it possible Nick _wouldn't _love him. He soon became wrapped up in his own thoughts.

_Why the hell was Blaine being creepily over-supportive then? Why didn't I listen to my original gut feeling and just say something? Why did I try to act cool and sing an intensely overbearing song? I should have at least waited until we maybe started dating..._

_I ruined everything. I _am_ a dumb-ass. A cocky, creepy, stalkerish dumb-ass. Great..._

_Dammit! Dammit, Nick! Dammit, Blaine! Dammit! Dammit to hell!_

At that thought, threw his pillow and phone across the room. But that wasn't enough. He wanted to smash something. He _needed_ to smash something. Jeff's chest hurt from rejection and empty sobs.

Little did Jeff know, his phone had switched to silent when it hit the wall. He also didn't know that a certain small brunette was calling him at the moment.

Jeff couldn't help thinking this felt like one of those moments someone would find on . He would have probably laughed at whoever had but this up and shown all his friends. It's not the same when it's you who's in the situation. Laughing was the last thing Jeff felt like doing now.

It was hours later, and Jeff is still in the same position with tears running down his face. He was having a mini-rant inside his head with _quite_ a colorful vocabulary.

Jeff was so enthralled with his inner-rant, that he didn't hear his door creak open.

The person walked all the way over to Jeff's bed before Jeff realized he wasn't alone in his room. Jeff quickly wiped away his tears and pulled himself together. He didn't want any of his friends to see him like that, _especially_ Kurt and Blaine. Most of his friends wouldn't understand why he was crying, but Kurt and Blaine would. They would question him of every little detail and at the moment, all Jeff wanted to do was sit there and die of embarrassment. He didn't feel up to being drilled with questions.

Jeff turned away from the door and the person before they had a chance to see his face. Jeff tried to calm his voice, but it still came out shaky. "W-who's t-there?"

_Shit. Hopefully it isn't anyone too important. _

The only thing puzzling Jeff was that the person didn't knock. They just barged in. Jeff realized it _must_ be one of his friends. No freshman would just barge into his room without knocking.

Jeff wiped away the last of his tears and tried again, ending with a better result. "Who's there?"

Jeff felt a pair of strong yet gentle arms wrap around him. The arms felt so nice and loving, that at the moment, he din't care who's arms they were. He just rest his head on their shoulder and started to sob again.

It was 20 minutes later before his body was no longer wracked with sobs. He tilted his head up to see who the mystery person was. Jeff thought it had to have been Kurt or Blaine, since all of his other friends would have at least asked what was wrong before they comforted him.

He looked at the face in shock, and gasped. He couldn't believe _who_ was sitting in front of _him, _of all people.

He gained some courage and whispered the boy's name.

"N-nick..."

**Hahahahah**

**:)**

**Review! (Reviews=faster update(yes, I'm bribing you))**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Hahaha I got like 5 reviews within 2 hours on the last one:) I like to be evil and have suspense in case you didn't realize:) So here's the last "actual" chapter. This wraps everything up. After this I have a fluffy epilouge planned. Then, I have a new story planned involving Jeff and Nick. But you'll find out more next chapter.**

**I apologize in advance if the romance sucks in this chapter. I have no experience in kissing and romance, so I did my best. Tell me how I did.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM**

Jeff was shocked, but his shock soon turned into anger. "What are _you _doing here?"

Nick could tell Jeff was really mad. He talked to Nick with bitterness and disgust. This isn't what Nick wanted at all.

"I-I was wrong, Jeff." His voice showed the emotion in his voice. "I was just confused at first. Yes, I liked you back. I loved you." Jeff had a confused look on his face. "Don't get me wrong, Jeff, I _still_ do." Jeff perked up and started listening intently. The small brunette continued. "I was just _scared_. When my parents told me we were moving I was upset. I was starting to get the guts to tell you how I felt, but it was going to be too late. I waited too long. I was _so _mad at myself. I just decided, in my moment of stupidity, I would rather have nothing at all than a week together, if you _even _felt the same. I had decided to give you up. But, it was so_ hard._ It was hard even before I left. It was one tiny reason I was a little relieved to be moving. You just... I just fall even harder for you, if possible, every time I look at you. No one else has ever been able to do that before. But then,you kept calling me and I couldn't just not answer. You would suspect something and start questioning me. And I _knew_ I would let it slip that I like you. So, I tried. I became tired of it and I just... stopped bothering. It was killing me inside. But then, you skyped me. I thought it was going to be you questioning me why I stopped talking to you, so I didn't answer. Then, you started chatting me and you said it was important. I figured you were definetly going to question me. But then, you said one simple word. _Please_. I could practically hear the desperation in that one word. I picked up the next call, and you were there with your guitar. I didn't know what was going on but I just listened. I realized you were nervous. You're _never _nervous. I just sat there and listened. The whole time my mind was screaming 'No, you can't give in. You gave up on him. This isn't right.' But, my heart kept saying 'This is what you've always wanted. Listen to the words.' So I did. I couldn't believe it was happening. I was in utter shock. I was an emotional mess by the end. I had let my brain win. I just had to get away. But, as soon as I signed off, I knew I was wrong. I tried calling you, but I kept getting your damn voicemail..."

Jeff blushed, realizing it would have helped if he didn't throw his phone at the wall.

Nick continued, ignoring the older boy's blush. "I was so scared you might have done something stupid or irrational, and that's why you weren't picking up. I packed an overnight bag and grabbed my keys. I ran out the door so fast, my mom grabbed my arm to ask what was wrong." Nick chuckled. "She said it looked as if I'd seen a ghost. I just mumbled something and flew out the door. The whole drive here, I just thought...well, I thought about you. I thought about your song. I thought about everything. I was way over the speed limit, but I didn't give a shit. I didn't want you to hurt yourself, _especially_ because of me." Nick paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I got here and rushed up to your room. I found you here on your bed all curled up crying, and I felt horrible. I was relieved you hadn't done anything drastic, but it hurt seeing you like that. You looked so vulnerable and weak. I've never seen you like that before. I couldn't stop myself from coming over and comforting you."

Jeff let the whole speech sink in.

Nick was in love with him. He was hurt when Jeff didn't see. He had been confused. He still cared for him. He drove all the way here, _just_ to check on him. Nick loves him.

"But, I see you're still mad at me and not talking to me, so I'll just leave you be... H-have a nice life, Jeff." Nick started to walk away when Jeff grabbed his wrist, spun him around, and smashed his lips to Nick's.

It was a rushed,yet perfect kiss. Both boys could feel the sparks flying through their bodies. Nick rested his hand behind Jeff's neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. The boys stood there in total bliss.

They broke the kiss moments later and just sat in a comfortable silence. Jeff was the first to break it. "I love you, too, Nick. Don't go. Stay with me for the night."

Nick looked at the boy with loving eyes. "Move over."

Jeff blushed and became flustered, yet he moved over, anyway "W-why? T-there's a b-bed over t-there." Jeff pointed to Nick's old bed as he said the second part.

Nick claimed the spot next to Jeff. "Well, I'm doing exactly what your song said. I'm coming to hold you."

And he preceded to do so. The boys lay there for hours not talking, occasionally stealing quick pecks from one another. They eventually well into a deep slumber, dreaming of the future.

**Hope you guys enjoyed:)**

**My Beta thought this was going to turn into a lemon... That isn't my style. Lol:)**

**So, look forward to the epilouge sometime later in the week and the new story as soon as possible.**

**Go follow me on tumblr(link on my page)- I need songs and/or drabble concepts for the new story**

**And also, I drew Riker Lynch in art class, in case anyone wants to see it. It's on and my name is IloveR5 I think? It should be under something like that.**

**So anyway, review!**

**-Madison 36**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. I haven;t been in the best of moods lately.**

**So, I started a new Niff fic you should check out. It's a bunch of random oneshots about them. Each one is inspired by a song. So go read it, and leave me some song suggestions on here or on tumblr!:)**

**Here is the final chapter of Without You. I hope you like it.**

It was years later, and Nick and Jeff were attending Kurt and Blaine's wedding.

Many things had happened over the last ten years.

Nick had went home the next day to beg his parents to let him transfer back to Dalton. It took weeks, but finally they gave in. Nick moved right back into his old room with Jeff.

Nick and Jeff had been through break-ups, make-ups, fights, and anything you could imagine. They were one of those couples that were easy-going, yet loving.

A majority of the Warblers had said they knew about Jeff and Nick all along.

Jeff and Nick figured Kurt must have told them first.

They both graduated Dalton and went on to attend college together. Nick majored in Writing and minored in French while Jeff majored in Business and minored in Music.

They both graduated college and started their careers. Nick became a very famous author. He flew all over the country for book signings and press conferences. He was even having his latest book series turned into a series of movies.

Jeff opened his own music label and professionally recorded Nick's song. It became a big hit, but Jeff never went on to record anything else.

They were at a table with all the other Warblers.

Just like Jeff and Nick, Krt and Blaine had lasted through high school and college. Unlike, Jeff and Nick, they were _actually _getting married.

Jeff and Nick had talked about marriage many times, now that it was legal in Ohio. They always had an excuse to not get married. But now, there were no excuses. Nick didn't know why Jeff hadn't proposed yet. They each had a stable income, they owned a house, and they had the money. Nick just didn't see what the problem was.

_Maybe Jeff doesn't want me anymore..._

Nick snapped out of his mind when Jeff leaned over to Nick and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Nick smiled halfheartedly, which Jeff didn't notice. "Nick, wanna go outside with me?"

_Oh God, he's going to break up with me. At Kurt and Blaine's wedding! Oh God, this is so embarrassing!_

Nick kept himself composed on the outside, but he was having a breakdown on the inside. "Yeah, sure. W-what for?" Nick mentally cursed when his voice cracked. Jeff looked a little concerned now, but he just thought he was imagining things.

"It's a surprise. I'll be right back." Jeff was so excited, he _bounced _out of his seat. Nick was so busy worrying, he didn't see Jeff make his way over to the DJ booth. He whispered something in the DJ's ear and handed him a twenty dollar bill.

Jeff walked back over to Nick and took his hand. He led him outside. The music was still able to be heard clearly.

Jeff stared at Nick and he looked nervous. Nick was confused. _Why doesn't he just say it? Why is he so nervous?_

"Nick-"

"Jeff just say it. Don't make this any more painful than it has to be. I know you're breaking up with me. Just do it nicely."

Jeff stared at Nick like he had grown a second head. He then proceeded to double over in laughter.

Jeff managed to stop laughing enough to talk minutes later. "You" _giggle _"thought" _chuckle _"I was" _snort _"breaking up with you?" Jeff lost it again and fell onto the floor laughing.

The song began to change into an all too familiar song. "Well, now that I've ran out of time to say all the mushy romantic stuff, I'll just skip to this part." Jeff smiled as he slowly got on one knee and began to quietly sing along to the song he sang 10 years ago.

"_Cause today, you are all I need"_

Nick stood there feeling embarrassed, stunned, and excited all at the same time.

As Jeff sang the last lines, he pulled a small box out of his pocket. He opened it up and presented the ring to Nick. "Nick, I love you. Marry me?" Jeff looked up with pleading, puppy-dog eyes. As if Nick would say no.

"Y-yes. A million times yes!" Nick grabbed the ring. There was a tiny inscription on the inside.

_Forever the three to my six_

Nick laughed at the old inside joke and slid the ring on his finger. It was simple but beautiful.

He grabbed Jeff's hands and helped him off of the ground. He grabbed the blonde's neck and pulled him toward him. He pressed his lips against the blonde's and was content.

They kissed for a while, until they heard catcalls coming from the doorway.

They pulled away, red. Jeff was rubbing the back of his neck as Wes spoke. "Hey guys, whenever you're done _sucking each others faces off, _maybe you could_ finally_ join us back inside for the toast." Wes smirked and ran back inside before the couple could say anything.

"I guess we should go back ins-" Jeff was cut off by Nick's lips on his.

Nick broke the kiss. "I'm pretty happy out here. With you." Nick smiled, and they both sat on the ground and continued to kiss.

They stayed out there for over an hour, completely content with each other.

**Again, I apologize for the wait. I hope you liked the story. **

**Leave me song suggestions and story ideas:)**

**REVIEW!**

**-Madison**


	10. SEQUEL AND NEW STORY

Hello all!

So wow, I literally abandoned everything on here and stuff, but good news! I'm transferring all of my stories onto my other account (Maleighe) and shall be writing again. I've gotten some inspiration and I have a new Niff story in the works and possibly a sequel to Without You. If you want a sequel, give me some ideas to write about, because I'm still trying to think. But, alas, here is a sneak peek of my new Niff story!

Jeff wasn't sure what brought him to The Russian tonight. He had always seen the tiny club when he passed every day to go to school, but it had never interested him. It just seemed like some place lonely adult men went to have a good time, and he just wasn't interested in that, let alone he wasn't of age.

So, it was surprising that he found himself there now.

He guessed it may have been the fact that he was being chased down by the bullies from his school and the door was wide open, or that he _was _lonely tonight. All he knew was he was sure was glad he did. For that night, his life was going to change for the better. That night, he met the one and only Nick Duval, someone who was going to change his life forever.


End file.
